


Drugged

by qtipping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, its doing well on tumblr so I'll post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtipping/pseuds/qtipping
Summary: Prompto is excited to go to an art gala, and while his friends do not go with him he is determined to have a good time. Unfortunately he is a rather pretty boy...





	Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the excellent work of kaciart!! (You can find it here: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/163535743523 )
> 
> I’ve had this idea for a while and finally got around to writing it, so enjoy!

 

Prompto finished the last touches on his outfit, his sports coat buttoned and smoothed out, pants rolled up and shoes tied. He examined himself in the mirror, smiling at how the suit fit his body.

He entered the living area, seeing Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis all in their respective places: on the couch with his phone, next to his Prince reading, and at the kitchen cooking.

Ignis heard his approach and looked towards him, his smile warm, “Ah. I’m glad it fits you so well, we don’t even have to get it tailored.” The other two looked up now, studying him, his face turning a shade red.

“Hehe, yeah,” Prompto shifted, looking to his friend now. “You sure you don’t wanna come? It’ll be fun!”

Noctis snorted out a laugh, “Yeah, so fun to walk around and looking at boring pictures.”

“Noct…” Ignis warned, leaning against the counter. Noctis looked up from his phone and glanced at Ignis, before turning and seeing the rare frown on his friends face.

He rubbed his neck, backtracking. “I-I didn’t mean that Prom. I just… galleries aren’t my sort of thing, you know?”

Prompto’s smile returned, and Noct couldn’t help his sigh of relief. “Yeah I know buddy, I just thought I should ask ya know?”

“That’s very thoughtful of you Prompto,” Ignis mused. “Sadly, Noctis is hardly one to go outside unless absolutely needing to.”

“I go outside plenty!”

“Walking to school and back does not count, highness.” Ignis sipped his can of ebony, Noctis stuttered for another example, but found none.

Prompto laughed and turned his attention to Ignis, shrugging. “You could come with Iggy. I’m sure it has a whole bunch of stuff right up your alley!” Ignis bowed his head, his smile growing, but as he set down his can, he gave the familiar look of denial Prompto was all too familiar with.

“While I would love to join you, I’m afraid I have duties I must see to.”

“Oh y-yeah. I totally understand.” Prompto’s hope was dying out quickly, a candle burning out in his stomach. He turned to Gladio, who had returned to reading his book. “What about you big guy?”

Gladio marked his place and looked up, a sheepish smile, “Ah. I don’t wanna intrude on your night, I’ll just be too much of a hassle having to drag around.” Just like that his candle was out, smoke traveling up to his chest.

Noctis stood and gave a playful slap on his shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry about us. Go out and have fun tonight! Take this for some you time.”

“Indeed,” Ignis turned back to his cooking. “Taking time out to go and enjoy yourself is highly recommended to lower stress levels.”

Prompto brought his bright smile back, bouncing slightly on his toes, “Thanks guys! I’ll be sure to have plenty of fun without you!”

The three laughed, Noctis laying his hand on his shoulder now, the weight comforting. “That’s the spirit!”

Prompto bid his farewells and left, hurrying down the hall of the apartment complex and to the elevator. Though the further he got from the Prince’s room, the more his smile faded. He knew they were all busy, he knew what they meant by “me time,” but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his chest. He’s gone with them plenty of times for company when they did their own “me time.” He’s stayed with Noctis for hours while he fished, cheering him on and taking photos. He’s stood in lines for book signings for an author he knew Gladio liked, and he’s helped Ignis when cooking or baking. He loves seeing their smiles, the joy on their faces when they complete their task. He only wishes for them to experience the same with him. He knew they were busy, and of course if wasn’t an obligation, but it would be nice.

As for the “me time,” well, he gets plenty of that at home; with his parents rarely around. If he’s honest, he probably has more me time than with any of them, but he didn’t dare bring that up; they were pissed enough at his parents as it is.

His thoughts ran through his mind as he walked to the art gallery, the low building shining with lights, beckoning him. His smile widened and those negative thoughts went away, now focusing on the joy ahead.

He entered, jaw already dropping at the beautiful paintings and pictures that lined the wall. He walked slowly, studying each in detail, admiring the angle of the photos, the strokes of the painting, everything. The people around him disappeared, it was just him and the artwork.

“Marvelous, isn’t it?” A voice beside him made him take a small jump, the man noticed. “Oh my apologize, I did not mean to disturb, I know how one can get lost in such beautiful pieces.” Prompto turned and saw the man: older, perhaps older than Gladio, with a well trimmed suit. His hair was neatly groomed, dark locks carefully pulled back with shiny gel.

Prompto turned back to the painting, “Uh… yeah. I really like this artist, I even have one of their paintings in my room.” Ignis got it for him for his birthday last year, Cor came rushing in thinking there was an injury due to the volume and pitch his squeal was.

“Are you an artist yourself?” The man asked, turning his body to face him, gesturing to his camera; he was just a couple inches taller than Prompto.

Prompto’s face lit up, instantly reaching for the weight that hung around his neck. “Oh yeah! Been doin’ it for as long as I can remember.” He turned it on and began pursuing his own photos, feeling those brown eyes still on him. “I mean it’s mostly pictures of animals I’ve found, but I’ve got some really good ones in here too!”

He looked up, only to see a glass of champagne on front of him, he shifted his gaze back to the man, who smiled and nodded. Prompto took the glass carefully, the man’s nimble fingers taking his camera.

He looked through the photos while Prompto sipped his glass, watching the man’s expression.

“Well these are certainly extraordinary!” The man complimented, his smile revealing his white teeth. “I can see you have some real talent.” Prompto felt his heart flutter, he was used to Noctis and the others complimenting his work, he mostly thought it was due to them being friends, but to have a stranger compliment him…

“Wow, really? Uhm, thanks… I don’t think I ever got your name?” Prompto tilted his head, the man’s smile only grew.

The man gently hit his head before holding out his hand. “Oh, pardon my horrible manners! My name is Elrin Alridge, editor to the Insomnian Times.” Prompto’s jaw dropped, carefully taking the older hand on his, unsure if he was shaking his hand or if it was just the nerves working.

“Insomnian Times? I love their works! I get the magazine every month just for the ‘discovering artists’ pages!” He yearned to be one of those artist, entire pages dedicated to their works, every single artist to have been published have been picked up in dozens of contracts.

Elrin laughed, shrugging, “Well I suppose you have me to thank for that. I do love to find new artists and expose their works, the world needs new talent these days.” Prompto’s heart was thundering, he was sure it was going to explode from his chest. Elrin carefully took his, now empty, glass back, handing Prompto back his camera. “Tell you what, I shall get you a refill, and you look through and find some photos you’d like to be on your page.” Prompto could only nod and he began digging through his camera for the perfect photos.

Ignis could not stop the pang of guilt that made his stomach feel like led, no matter how many times he says Prompto is alright, his mind denies him. How many times has Prompto helped him with cooking? How many times has he heard Ignis go on and on about his new recepies, knowing fully well he had not a clue what Ignis was talking about. His pork chop tasted bland in his mouth, the paperwork suddenly rather uninteresting.

“We should go to the gallery,” Ignis finally spoke, setting down his fork. “It’s the least we should do for Prompto.” He looked at his other two companions, seeing the familiar look of guilt on each of them.

Noctis, however, had the deepest look, sighing heavily. “Yeah, we were real dicks just then, huh? I mean Prom is with me every time I fish, cheering me on and what not, and I didn’t even bother to go to this gallery.”

“Yeah,” Gladio mumbled, closing his book. “The kid has always supported us no matter what boring thing we were doing.”

Ignis stood, already clearing the plates, “Well then I advise that instead of moping around, we get dressed and meet up with our friend.” The two murmured their agreements and hurried off to change.

Ignis and Gladio waited by the Regalia, watching their Prince explain in his phone why he was leaving with such few security. King Regis did not sound displeased, in fact, his tone was happy that his son was going out and encouraging his friend. Noctis quickly bid his father goodbye and hung up the phone, hurrying to the elevator and opening the back door to the car.

Ignis drove to the gallery, a quick moogle search showing where exactly it was being held. Ignis parked the regalia, doing a quick check of his outfit before turning off the car and stepping out. He was glad both Noctis and Gladio had the sense to dress semi-nice. Noctis in one of his familiar black suits, tailored just for the crown prince. Gladio, for one having a shirt on: wore his pressed white pants and black belt, his black top with a black sports jacket. Ignis didn’t look much different from his normal attire, in fact, he hardly changed, he simply changed his undershirt to a new one he recently bought and had yet to wear.

The three made their way to the gallery, people murmuring and whispering about the new, handsome, men. Noctis swallowed hard but did not show his fear, he knew his small public life made it easy to walk down the street without being recognized, but if he staying in one place for too long… people begin to see the similarities.

Still, he reminded himself he did not care if people came snapping pics of him, he was here for Prompto, and only Prompto. They entered, the white lights and white walls illuminated the frames on the walls, and made the people rather noticeable. The three searched for their friend, looking for the bright blond hair carefully styled, waving through the crowds.

“There he is,” Gladio smiled and stopped, placing his hands on his hips as the others came beside him. Noctis saw Prompto, his bubbly smile and flushed cheeks made his shoulders drop in relief, maybe he doesn’t hate us and think we’re dicks. But then he saw the man he was speaking to, a man clearly older than Gladio, his smile  not-quite friendly, his hands constantly roaming and touching Prompto. The others must have noticed, for he heard Gladio give a small grunt in disapproval, he heard Ignis crinkle his leather gloves as he balled them into fists.

“Hey Prom!” Noctis called out, waving his hand to get his friends attention. Prompto turned, waving enthusiastically, but the man he was with turned, and Noct swore the man turned pale. Prompto began practically skipping towards them, but Noctis moved to find the man and didn’t see him.

“Oh em gee guyssss!” Prompto slurred, instantly tipping to his right side. “You caamee!” He giggled, his body swaying this way and that, his giggled interrupted by hiccups.

“Prom are you drunk?” Gladio raised his eyebrows, his face a mixture of anger and surprise. Prompto gave a large shrug, his giggles taking over again.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, as if remembering, lazily grabbing Ignis’ hand and dragging him away. “Ooh! You’ve gotta come… there’s a pict’re all ‘bout sp’ces!” He moved his feet, but went nowhere, Ignis staying exactly where he was. Carefully Ignis came forward, still holding his hand as he draped a comforting arm around Prompto.

“Why don’t we get you some water first, then we can go see the pictures.” He steered the stumbly blonde away, the others at his side.

Prompto finally figured out what was happening and began flailing his limbs, “noooo! We gotta… he sai’ I’m goooood!” People were staring now, Noct hiding his face behind Gladio’s forearm who now lifted Prompto and hauled him away towards a back room.

They entered, Ignis closing it behind them and staying where he was, arms crossed and lips pursed.

Gladio couldn’t help his laughter at their friend who was proving to be a rather joyful drunk, his hand roaming all over Noctis. “Damn kid, how much did you have to drink?”

Prompto shrugged, “l’ke… two drink.” The three went quiet, staring at each other in mixture of disbelief and utter anger. Prompto mumbled on, his hand resting on Nocts shoulders. “Noct, Noooct! I gotta tell you a secret.” he broke out in a string of giggles, leaning as much as he could to the Prince. “I love your face! You ‘ways take such gooood phot’s because your face is perrrfect.” He giggled again, giggles that stopped dead when Noctis placed his hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Ha, t-thanks buddy. But right now I think we should get you home.”

“Nooooo,” Prompto pouted. “Noct, he sai’ ai could be a profess’nal pho’grapher!”

“And who told you this?” Ignis’ voice was crisp and stone cold, his rage boiling under that calm demeanor.

“Elrin Alri’ge! H-he sai’ if I went home wit’ him then we could put toget’er my page!” Gladio tightened his grip on the squirming boy, his fury hardly hidden.

Noctis tightened his grip on Prompto, but loosened and gave comforting strokes when he gave a moan in pain. Noctis had his other hand white with how tight it was balled up, they should’ve gone with him. Someone should have made sure he would be alright! Noctis looked to Ignis, who had his phone put and no doubt pulling up information on this supposed “Elrin Alrdige”

“Well?” Noctis questioned, but Ignis’ unmoving look told him enough.

Ignis huffed a disgusted laugh, “Some criminals are not the smartest of the bunch, using their real name.” He shook his head and looked up to address the others, “Two counts of sexual harassment and one count of assault.”

“And he’s not in prison?” Gladio growled out, Prompto whimpered at the sudden shout that shook the small room.

“Not for long,” Ignis put his phone back in his pocket, calculating eyes scanning. “Noctis, do you think you could get Prompto back to the car on your own?” Noctis nodded, willing to fight five Behemoths at once for his friend. “Gladio I’ll need you with me, and do inform the Marshal that we will need some Crownsguards here to arrest Mr. Alridge.”

“Sure thing,” Gladio nodded, looking down at his charge. “Alright bud, I’m handing you over to Noctis, you gonna be alright?” Prompto only mumbled, the drug quickly taking him into unconsciousness. Gladio set Prompto on his wobbly feet, Noctis instantly there and wrapped a pale arm around his neck, using his other hand to support him around his waist.

Gladio and Ignis exited first, motioning for Noctis to go when everything seemed alright. Noctis left and practically dragged Prompto out of the gala, his drugged friend mumbling nonsensical things with the occasional giggling. Noctis left and Prompto shivered at the breeze, Noctis tightened his grip and rubbed his hand up and down his side, trying to warm him up.

It was a struggle, getting the door open and setting an unwilling Prompto inside, but once he sat next to his friend and hugged him close, he stopped complaining. Noctis hugged his friend tightly as his thoughts continued: he wanted to punch that man’s disgusting smile off his face, he wanted to cut those hands off that touched Prompto much too lovingly, but he wanted to kick himself hard enough to break bones that he did not go with his friend. Prompto was cute, no one could deny that, and he knew that this sort of thing happened to men just the same as women; so why he did not go with his friend to his public event where there would be alcohol served and people of all backgrounds there, he did not know, but he did know he would not let something like that happen again.

Ignis and Gladio searched the gala, eyes locked for that style brown hair and smirk. While Ignis declared splitting up would be the best option, Gladio refused to leave Ignis’ side.

“Gladio, trust me when I say if this man tries anything with me-”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Gladio spoke hard and quick, his training in full gear. “I’m worried that you’ll take it too far and possibly kill him.” Ignis blinked, while he did certainly want to teach this man a lesson, killing him seemed rather drastic.

Ignis shook his head, eyes never going away from the crowd, “You know I would never do such a thing.”

Gladio sighed, “I know you wouldn’t do it intentionally. I saw how tight you were back then Iggy, could practically feel the anger boiling off of you. I’ve been trained to control my temper to avoid accidents, but you were not; I want this fucker locked away with scars to last a lifetime just like you Iggy, but I cannot let you loose yourself.” Perhaps he was right, Ignis had never really been in this position before, and for such a thing to happen to Prompto while they had to full capacity to stop it…

“There.” Gladio grounded out and Ignis’ focus was snapped back, seeing the familiar hair shuffle through the crowd.

“Follow him, I’ll cut him off.” Ignis did not wait for a reply before he was silently making his way around and flanking their target. Gladio made sure Elrin saw him, saw the hulking man maneuvering his way around the crowd and towards him. He turned and started hurrying away, practically shoving people out of the way to get away. He made it outside, trying to get to his car, but in one swift movement Ignis had tripped him and pinned him to the ground; arm held tightly behind his back with a knee pressing into his spine.

Gladio knelt before the man, his smirk wide, “Not always the big guys you gotta look out for.”

“L-look I didn’t do anything to him, alright! J-Just wanted a l-little fun.” His eyes were wide with utter terror, struggling against Iggy’s iron grip.

Ignis felt his blood boil again, pressing harder into the man’s back, “You call drugging a minor with intent to assault fun?” While his voice remained seemingly calm, quiet and even reserved, Gladio could feel the utter anger behind it. Only those who have been around Ignis long enough could tell when he was pissed, Gladio is not sure he’s ever seen Ignis this mad before.

The authorities arrived, Ignis gladly handing him off and watching him get cuffed and shoved roughly into the car, watching them pull out and drive off where he will be jailed and prosecuted.

By the time the two made it back to the car, both the Prince and his friend were fast asleep in the back seat. The two did not try to wake them, only get them in the car better and secured, the two sitting up front, Ignis driving back to Noct’s appartment.

Prompto woke up with a killer headache, the lights were too bright, every noise too loud. He rolled to his side and clutched a pillow, sinking into the soft mattress. Wait, he was at the gala, he was talking to an editor of Insomnian Times, and he was given champaign…

He tried to sit up, but a pair of muscular yet familiar arms held him firm. “It’s alright, you’re okay.” His head spun at the sudden movement, but he was able to make out Gladio’s large physic beside him, holding him. He relaxed at the sight, letting the older man set him on the mattress, bringing the comforter back up to his shoulders.

He smoothed out the fabric, keeping his voice low, “How’re you feeling, Prom?” Prompto tried to answer, but his tongue felt heavy and his mouth was numb. Eventually he just settled for a shake of his head, wanting nothing more than to roll over and pass out again. “Alright, I’ll have Iggy get you some stuff.” Gladio left Prompto, alone in the luxurious bed and soft pillows.

He was not alone for long, Noctis came barreling into the room, Ignis close behind.

“Hey bu- ah!” His greeting was cut short with Noctis collapsing on top of him, arms hugging him tightly. He chuckled and gently wrapped his arms around his friend. “Haha, miss you too buddy.” Noctis said nothing, just gave one last squeeze before letting go and backing away, letting Ignis come to the side of the bed with a tray of two pancakes coated in syrup, three strips of bacon, and a hashbrown.

He tilted his lips into his comforting smile, “How are you feeling, Prompto?”

“Eh… just like… sluggish? I-I mean I’m alright and everything, just a bit slow.” He shrugged, mind still trying to piece together what happened. “Hey, um, what happened last night?”

“I shall explain later, right now eat this and I shall give you some medicine that will help with the effects.” He set the tray down, Prompto’s  mouth watering at the delicious smell of it all. He wasted no time before beginning to scarf down the meal, completely impressed with Ignis’ cooking as always.

The three said nothing, Noct did not even look like he just hugged his friend like he almost died, just sat stiffly in his chair, smashing his phone with his thumbs as he played. Gladio and Ignis kept looking at Prompto though, watching him eat, looking for any signs of trouble; it made Prompto shift in the bed more than once.

Once he seemed filled to the brim, Ignis gave him some orange juice with several pills, Prompto taking them without trouble, and soon felt his headache subside.

“Now then,” Ignis spoke from the chair at the end of the bed, one leg crossed over the other knee, his gloved fingers carefully pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Prompto, do you have any recollection of last night?” Prompto felt his heart drop a little, something happened, something happened involving him and he couldn’t remember it. Was it his fault? Did he put Noctis in danger?

“You’re not in trouble,” Ignis spoke, seeming to read his mind. “I just want to know where I can begin to pick up the pieces to help your memory.”

Although that did little to ease Prompto’s anxiety, he began to think back. “I remember leaving the apartment and going to the gala. I remember looking at some cool pictures and paintings. I… I remember this guy, oh! He was an Insomnian Times editor, he wanted to use  me and my pictures for the Rising Artist section! I was looking in my camera for pictures, and he handed me champaign… i-it gets fuzzy after that.”

“Yes, I suspected as much.” Ignis pushed his glasses back, Gladio sighed through his nose, and Noctis gripped his phone harder.

“What… what happened?” He darted his eyes to the three, his hands wringing each other, his shoulders tightened.

“You were drugged,” Gladio explained slowly. “Probably roofied or some other date-drug. He put it in your champaign and you got… well drunk but without the alcohol.” Prompto blinked, he kept blinking, he couldn’t understand what Gladio was saying… couldn’t fathom it.

“B-but that only happens to girls, right? I mean most of the people who get drugged are girls a-at parties… Oh Six, d-did he-”

“No,” Gladio reached across his side of the bed and took Prompto’s hand. “We got to you before he was able to do anything too serious.” Prompto heard Noctis scoff, swore he heard the Prince mumble something along the lines of, “It was already serious.”

Ignis began to fill the holes of the story, “We arrived to see you not forty minutes after you left. By the time we got there you were already heavily drugged and acting rather intoxicated. Noctis got you out to the car while Gladio and I dealt with him. After the authorities came, we drove you here and got you into bed.”

“So nothing happened,” Prompto questioned. “Like… nothing really, really bad happened?”

Ignis sighed, “Well technically yes. While you were drugged, most of it has already taken its course, you will have no lasting damage-”

“S-so it’s not an issue,” Prompto told. “Like… yeah something happened but I’m fine!”

“Prom, that’s not the point,” Gladio got the blond’s attention again, Prompto saw the light brown eyes hardened with seriousness that the Shield normally uses when he’s working. “Something could have happened if we weren’t there! Prom he wanted to take you back to his house and you were completely fine with it!”

“Well I wouldn’t have been fine since I was drugged!” Prompto shot back meekly, his arms now wrapped around him.

Gladio sighed through his nose, letting his muscles relax. “Exactly, I know it’s scary, but there are precautions you can take.” Prompto lifted a brow, so Gladio explained. “For instance, don’t leave your drink unattended and don’t take offered drinks from strangers.” Prompto chewed his bottom lip, Noctis was still stabbing his phone with his fingers.

“But… but this only happens to girls, well mostly…”

“Mostly?”

“Y-yeah! Maybe… maybe he meant it for someone else and I accidentally got it… or maybe he thought I was a girl,” Prompto knew there was a very slim chance of those scenarios actually being true, but it was better than the alternative.

Gladio placed a gentle hand on his narrow shoulder, “No buddy. It really wasn’t.” It didn’t make any sense, why him? He was nobody! He tried to wrap his head around it, why some guy would want to drug and take home him!

“But-”

“Prom you’re like… really cute, ya know that?” Noctis shouted, shooting out of his chair, phone forgotten. “You’re cute and sweet and of course that creep would want to take you home!” Prompto could only stare and Noctis leaned back on his heels and pulled at his hair. “You’re fucking beautiful and like… actually the nicest person I’ve ever meet!”

Prompto finally managed to find his voice, speaking barely above a whisper. “Noct… you okay?”

Noctis actually looked offended by the question, Prompto shrunk in the bud. “No Prom I’m not! ‘Cause someone has to be bothered by this situation!” He wrapped his arms around Prompto again, hugging him tightly as he still huffed from anger. He released quickly and stormed away from the room, going past Ignis who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Idiot,” Gladio chuckled, Prompto turned and saw the Shield resting his hand on his palm.

Ignis sighed heavily, looking back to the door where the Prince stormed out of. “Well that could have been executed much easier.”

“You got that right,” Gladio lifted and stretched his massive arms, patting Prompto gently. “Get some rest kid.” Prompto could only nod, his mind still short circuited at what was happening.

Ignis lifted, carefully taking the empty tray and announcing. “I shall be back in around two hours with lunch.” With that the two left, closing the door with a soft click.

Prompto woke up blurry eyed and groggy, but his headache was practically gone and he felt more like himself. He moved to stretch, but stopped when he realized his body was being gripped by something strong yet comforting. He turned his head to see the black tuff of hair that belonged to Noctis, resting on his chest while his limbs held Prompto as if he was a stuffed animal.

Prompto smiled at the sight, realizing his own arms were wrapped around his friend’s back, hugging his black shirt loosely. He looked down at the sleeping Prince, the steady breathing and warmth threatening to lull him back to sleep. However, before his mind could settle down to do such things, his brain seemed to finally wake up and translate what Noctis had said earlier.

“Cute”

“Fucking beautiful”

“Nicest person I’ve ever meet!”

Prompto felt his face heat up, could practically feel the pinkish-red blush cover his cheeks, up his ears, and down his neck. He bit his bottom lip until he felt like it would bleed, his friend said those things, said those things about him. Prompto could not sleep after that, only watching his best friend sleep clutching to him, wondering if he will mean those things even when Prompto is not partly drugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can see more of my writings at my tumblr: https://ffxvthingies.tumblr.com/


End file.
